The Serpents
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: The best Theives on the planet. The most feared killers out there. The most hated criminals. The most skillful people. The serpents. What if one falls in love with a normal person? Will they find a way? Will he tell her? Read and find out. All human. ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! Adopted story with a twist xx Enjoy please. SORRY DISCONTINUED! xxxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya, this is a story called The Serpents, I've adopted this story of diddidoddi787, she came up with this idea, but I've tweaked it quite a bit and made it more of my sort of style, so basically the plotline is all hers, check it out though, it's called Break in, it's brilliant. Still this has scenes of violence in later chapters. Enjoy it!**_

_**The Serpents.**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

_The serpents._ I shivered. They were in town. Nobody knew who they are or where they are. Me and Vera used to pretend we were dating the serpents but that only got us into trouble. Our parents said that if we said that to an actual serpent they would kill us for sure. That stopped our lies. They were first in the news 3 years ago, when I was 18, it scared everyone to death. Everyone was scared to accidentally meet one, say the wrong thing and make them angry or something. They are the most feared people ever, there are tons of rumours about them on the internet, like they just kill, kill, kill. Not caring who it is or the gender, or even age for that matter. The thing is they could be anyone. Once some CCTV footage leaked on the internet, the people who posted it were found dead 2 days later, brutally murdered though, almost like someone had tortured them. You only know for sure if it's the serpents if they leave a poem and they're special signature that many have tried to imitate but can't, plus people are scared to in case they do get caught and people think they are actually a serpent.

Still, there have been a few robberies around town, they started at some really insignificant shops but they're getting higher up the scale to super stores and banks now. That's how they work; they install fear by building it up. It's terrifying because I've just started at the biggest bank/ museum in New York, that's the jackpot everyone thinks. Yeah, pretty terrifying as they don't leave any witnesses alive.

So anyway, they're here.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

_**4 YEARS AGO.**_

"Hi, I'm Jasper, This is my girlfriend Alice, This is Edward and his girlfriend Bella and this is Jacob." The blonde guy said outside my apartment door. "We're your new roommates, well Jacob, Edward and I are." He smiled.

"We're living in room 219, down the hall." Alice said.

"Sounds cool, you guys want to come in sometime then?" I smiled.

"Sure." Edward said bringing in his suitcase.

I showed the guys to their rooms, I had only just moved in yesterday so we had to organise the place a bit more. Once it was done we invited the girls back over.

"So, Jasper why are you here then? College or whatever?" I asked.

"Nah, my parents hated me so I ran away as soon as I could make a living, I had a pretty crap childhood to be honest, always in fights and stuff. I just want to make my own way you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I kind of did that, My parents were murdered when I was 14, then my brother was in a car crash then my other brother over dosed when I was 15 ,to top it all of my sister , aunt and uncle were in yet again another car crash 2 years ago. So I just had to get away from it all, still want to kill them guys who killed my Mom and Dad though." I hissed the last part.

"They were never caught?"

"Nope, cops are too lazy I guess, but they've killed more people the worst part is, they know the leader of the gang, I bet I could catch them."

"I know what you mean Emmett, seriously, my Mom was killed in an arsonist fire, never caught the guys who did it, too lazy as you said." Bella said.

"So do any of us still have any family left then?" I asked.

"If you can call them a family." Alice spat.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"It was all fine until my bratty sister was born, from then on everything I did was wrong, every single thing so as soon as I could I ran." She shrugged.

"My Mom's dead, heart attack and my Dad's always drunk so I left too." Jacob said.

"My Dad left me and my Mom, I got bullied so I fought back as you do but my Mom made me promise not too so I had to just stand there and take it you know? So I left last week because her smothering was literally killing me." Edward said.

"So no one has family then?" Bella asked.

"Guess not." Jacob said.

"Enough of the sad stuff, let's party!" I yelled.

_**I know it's really short but it will get good and long, I just had to introduce everyone to the story, if you review you get a characters back story, every time I update, tell me which one you want first! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! VERY VERY VERY SORRY! I AM CONTINIUING THIS FIC! OKAY HERE GOES,**_

_**Chapter 3. **_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

How many people? That's what I would like to ask them. How many people have to die so they can feel good? Will they ever stop?

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I am a monster!

_No you're not; you gave them what they deserved. _

I know but- wait am I talking to myself?

_Pretty much yeah. _

Okay…normal.

Jasper had turned on the news, it had been a month since we had killed James and his gang and they had only just found the bodies.

"The city is in a state of shock at what we have found here today, the bodies have been here for a month now and nobody found them, it's obvious they have been killed and it's been planned out, our only question is who." Charlie Swan said on the TV, he was the chief of police here.

"Do you know why?" The reporter asked.

"Well these men have been wanted for a decade or so now, we're glad they're gone but we do not permit murder in this world at all, so we know the killers are out there, we will find them." Chief Swan said.

Jasper turned the TV off.

"Damn." I muttered.

"What now?" Jacob asked.

"I have an idea, look we don't turn ourselves in but to repay our country we could all go into the army or something fight for our country, maybe if they ever found out they'd forgive us?" Jasper questioned us.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

_**Sorry it's short but I just wanted to get a story going again as I had writers block for ages, so I don't know the rules on joining the army or anything, so if anything goes wrong use your imagination please, also tell me if I should continue this or now xxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Here you guys go!**_

_**Chapter 3. **_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I heard that they aren't even human, that they are creatures sent from hell to punish us; that they thirst for blood and death. They have no conscience, they simply don't care.

_**Jasper's POV.**_

"ATTENTION!" The major screamed at us all. We all stood in position. We had all been in the army for 4 months now and had proven to be pretty good at it. "Sergeant Brink would like to see Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, Edward Masen and Jacob Black in his office NOW!" He yelled. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU I WAS 30 LAPS! MARCH!"

We rushed off to the edge of the training field, towards the Sergeants office.

"Do you think he knows?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

Nobody answered; we were scared to find out.

Soon enough we were outside the office. I knocked on the door.

2 higher ranked majors opened the door,

"Whitlock, McCarty, Brandon, Black, Swan, Masen?" They whispered.

We nodded. They gestured for us to come inside.

We stood in the large room with the 2 majors on the walls, watching us intently.

"What's go..." Emmett started.

"QUIET SOILDER!" The Sergeant barked, we jumped, we hadn't seen him there.

"Now, do any of you know why you have been called here?" He said.

"Sir, no sir." We all said.

"Well it has been apparent that all of you are very skilled here, we would like you to go on a secret mission."

"Sir, what kind of mission, sir?" Edward asked.

"A very important one, we need you to get something back for America, you might need to put your skills to use." He said.

"You mean kill someone?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I do and it may be more than one person, now this does not leave this office. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." We yelled.

"Good, now here are the details." He handed each of us a brown envelope with TOP SECRET stamped on in red ink.

_**I think this is really badly written, sorry if it isoh and the spelling sergeant, xxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Authors note xx

**_Hey this is an author's note to all of my fics, I have updated my name so parents and friends don't find this account, and my new name is now, . .Bite. _**

**_I hope this is okay with everyone! Also I plan to update all my fics very soon! _**

**_ . .Bite. xxxxxxxxx_**


End file.
